Requiem
by Elenaure
Summary: OS C'est l'automne et Riff et triste.Il a de quoi, voila de jours que Cain et mort et avec cette perte il comprend enfin la nature des sentiments qui l'habitaient envers son maître. Chap 2: reponses aux reviews et deuxieme jet de l'histoire
1. V1

Requiem

Oui je sais j'ai un peu de retard sur la parution du prochain chapitre de E.U.F. alors ben jme rattrape avec cette pitite shots

One Shots sur Count Cain, un manga que j'adore vraiment

Alors les persos ne sont (malheureusement) pas à moi mais à Yuki Kaori etc. etc.

" Il faisait si beau, si beau pour cette pale journée d'automne ou les arbres pleurait des larmes de feuilles rougeoyantes qui allaient se poser délicatement sur la chaussée grise. Dans la rue les enfants se promènent avec des bouquets de feuilles et les garçons jouent aux billes avec les marrons. Chaque jour qui passe transforme plus le parc ou j'emmène Maryweather se promener. Mais toi, tu ne verras plus jamais ce spectacle apaisant qu'est celui de l'automne qui transforme le parc du Manoir de vert en rouge. Rouge et vert... C'était tes couleurs je crois, le rouge de tout le sang que tu as versés, le rouge du sang que tu as vu et enduré et le vert, le vert de tes beaux yeux si délicatement pailletés. " _Extrait du journal intime de Riff_

_xxxxx_

_Maryweather_

_xxxxx_

Riff entra dans la chapelle un bouquet de roses d'un rouge ardent à la main. Je le regardais un moment avant de rabattre le rideau. Il à beau se cacher je savais qu'il pleurait le soir en silence dans sa chambre. Tout avait changé depuis peu. Toute cette histoire les avait tellement stressés tout les deux...Et Riff s'imagine encore que c'est de sa faute.

Vous étiez complémentaires ; Tu étais l'air dont nécessitait Cain pour garder vivant le feu qui brûlait en lui et toi, tu avait besoin de ce feu pour réchauffer ton cœur glacé. Il se sentait étouffer sans ta présence et tu te sens te geler doucement sans la sienne...

Je m'éloignais de la fenêtre et allait tirer mon jeu de tarot. Dans la tristesse de ses derniers temps mes prévisions se réveillaient toute justes mais le cœur me manquait maintenant, ou le courage peut être, de tirer les cartes pour savoir comment tout allait finir. J'avais si peur de tirer encore cette fatale faucheuse comme je l'ai tirée si j'ai eut le malheur de la tirer ce jour là...

_xxxxx_

_Riff_

_xxxxx_

Je m'avançais, roses à la main vers la chapelle du parc ou était entreposer ce corps si cher à mes yeux. Devant le bâtiment, je m'arrêtais et le regardais. Quoi, c'était dans un si lugubres lieux que Cain reposait ? J'avais encore du mal à croire à sa disparition, cela avait été si soudain, si inattendu....Je m'en souviens encore...

_Flash back_

_------------_

J'étais tenu, le corps criblé de trace de fouets et autres signes de violence, par deux effroyables mastodontes au service de Delilah .Nous étions dans ses affreuses cavernes ou l'assemblée avait élue domicile. Alors que je n'y croyais plus, Cain était arrivé, habilement déguisé en homme de main. J'étais si faible que je ne me rappelle pas comment il m'enleva. Quand j'ouvrait à nouveau les yeux c'était pour voir le docteur venir et Cain montrer la tête de l'arcane de justice.

Jézabel avait eut un moment d'incertitude dont Cain profita pour lui lancer une dague qui loupa malheureusement son destinataire. Un long combat s'en suivit et à la fin le collecteur d'âme trébucha et tomba dans le puis. Le premier geste de Cain fut de courir à moi et me prendre dans ses bras. Cette dernière étreinte fut le souvenir le plus poignant que je garde de mon maître, cette étreinte ou les rôles étaient inversés ou j'étais celui qui pleurer et le jeune lord celui qui consolait, cette étreinte qui fut interrompu par ce traître, ce fourbe, qui fut autrefois mon maître.

Alexis qui sans état d'âme tuait son fils d'un coup d'arme à feu et me laissait son corps dans ses bras. Ce traître, ce fourbe qui nous accabla encore d'humiliation. Il nous laissa, moi et le corps de mon jeune maître nus et sales, abandonnés dans la périphérie de Londres.

Et les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de partir, alors que je lui demandait pourquoi, furent simplement « J'ai fais ce que je voulais faire...tu ne m'es plus bon à rien, te tuer ne me servirait à rien puisque Cain n'est plus là pour en pleurer... »

_------------_

_Fin du Flash Back_

Les souvenirs m'étaient douloureux mais je retenais mes larmes autant que possible. Doucement je m'approchais du corps du Lord, entreposé sur la pierre dans ses plus beaux atours le visage si serein. Je m'asseyais près de lui et laissais courir mes doigts sur sa peau pale. Une larme, puis deux, glissa le long de ma joue et vint se choir sur le visage de mon maître.

Il est si beau, si beau et je maudis autant que je bénis la mort d'avoir si peu d'emprise sur lui. Il est mort il y a deux jours mais ses chaires n'ont pas encore prisent cette odeur caractéristique de la mort que nous connaissons tous au plus profond de nous et que je ne veux associer en aucun cas à Cain.

Je caressais doucement ses joues douces. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu attendre la mort pour que je puisse ainsi te toucher. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que la vie s'échappe de ton corps pour que je ressente à quel point j'avais besoin de toi. Tu disais que j'étais comme l'air pour toi mais pour moi, toi, tu étais bien plus vitale que cela et sans toi je ne suis, moi aussi qu'un cadavre.

Doucement je me baissais et déposais un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres rouges, rouge comme le sang qu'il avait versé comme si ses veines palpitaient encore sous la pulpe de sa bouche.

"M'aimes tu ? " demandais-je doucement regrettant de ne plus pouvoir regarder ses yeux pétillants de vie d'insolence me toiser calmement. Combien de fois ai-je rêvé depuis cette nuit fatidique de te voir te réveiller et sortir de ton tombeau sous mon baiser telle Blanche-neige devant son prince charmant. Mais je n'ai rien d'un prince aussi ma belle ne se réveille pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es tu venu me sauver ? Tu aurais du me laisser mourir comme un lâche que je suis n'ayant jamais trouvé les sentiments qui m'habitaient. Un lâche, oui c'est bien le mot. Alexis cours les rues et je le laisse faire...Mais je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'ai pas ton courage ni le feu qui brûlait en toi...je ne suis qu'un cadavre qui se putréfie peu à peu. Pourtant je donnerais ma vie pour te revoir encore, rien qu'une fois même si ce n'est que quelques minutes, juste le temps de te dire enfin ce que j'ai au fond du cœur depuis si longtemps. Cain, me pardonnera tu un jour ?

Je le regardais encore et encore m'abîmant dans la contemplation de la perfection morbide que je voyais en son corps, en son visage si calme, en ses lèvres si rouges et pourtant si froides me rendant compte avec un effrois dissimulé que j'avais l'impression de mourir de tristesse tant le voir si beau et pourtant mort me désolait.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sans fin sur mes joues et venaient arroser le visage androgyne de mon beau maître. Doucement, encore je me penchais et lui donnait un autre baiser plus passionné pour autant qu'il était possible d'embrasser passionnément une chose inerte et mon âme.

La cloche du repas sonna et je songeais avec désespoir que c'était la dernière fois, la dernière fois que Cain et moi avions été seul. Demain déjà aura lieu les obsèques et la cérémonie. Demain déjà je ne verrais plus son visage aimé et mes yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larme à cette simple pensée. Je posais une rose entre ses doigts enlacés et les autres tout autours de son visage laissant quelques pétales sanguins s'éparpiller dans ses cheveux

Je me réveillais en milieu de la nuit ne me souvenant plus du cauchemar m'ayant ainsi tiré loin des bras de morphée. Le seul souvenir tenace de ce songe était une petite comptine dont par ailleurs je ne me souvenais plus de la fin.

_Fantômes et trahisons des temps lointains nous hantent_

_Qui sauvera maintenant la fragile plante_

_Lasse de soupirer après son âme amante_

A coté de moi, par la fenêtre j'admirais en chantonnant les quelques vers l'éclat meurtrier que projetait la lune sur la croix de la chapelle. Une ombre passa devant la fenêtre et je sursautais. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait t'il être ? Mu par la curiosité j'ouvrait les deux battant et jetait un regard sur la gouttière, situé sous ma fenêtre car ma chambre se trouvait mansardée dans le coin Est de la maison, juste au dessus de l'ex chambre de Cain. Il n'y avait rien. Je ricanais mentalement de ma sottise, j'avait du rêver voila tout ou un bête nuage était simplement passé devant la lune...rien de grave.

Un bruit étrange, sous ma chambre me fit dresser l'oreille. S chambre... Sa chambre n'était pas vide. Refoulant mes espoirs idiots qui me montrait Cain en image dormant dans son lit je me demandait si un cambrioleur n'avait t'il pas réussit à monter jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre du Lord. Je prit une chandelle et descendait, calmement en me disant que je ferait directement fuir le voleur s'il jamais il me voyait dans mon pyjama gris et mes cheveux en bataille.

Enfin, j'arrivais devant la porte de la chambre et longtemps j'hésitais. Enfin, d'une poignée sèche et rapide j'ouvrais grand la porte pour découvrir la pièce vide. Je regardais un peu quand soudain une légère musique me parvint aux oreilles :

_De cruelles fleurs l'ont abandonnées sur la pente_

_Qui puis la sauver si c'n'est l'âme équivalente ?_

_Je_ me retournais vivement.

« Qui est là ? » demandais-je n'attendant aucunement une réponse qui vint pourtant sous la forme d'un croassement en provenance du lit. Je me retournais et apercevais maintenant l'ombre noir d'un corbeau, perché sur l'oreiller et me regardant de ses yeux jaunes tout en ouvrant ses ailes.

Je le fit sortir par la fenêtre me demandant comment il avait pu rentrer puis tachait de refaire le lit que l'animal en se débattant avait un peu défait et constata avec horreur une épingle de cravate sur le lit...L'épingle de cravate que Cain était sensé porter en ce moment même...Et puis surtout il y avait trois petites taches rouges sur le tissus pale. Trois petites goutte de sang frais qui luisait ironiquement dans la lumière lunaire.

L'effrois me prit et je me précipitais dehors vers la chapelle. Elle était fermée à clef, je du forcer la porte. Quand je pu entrer je constatait avec soulagement que Cain était toujours là, allongé et si beau, toujours aussi serein. Sans savoir pourquoi, je ne m'inquiétais même pas du fait que toutes les bougies soient allumées plongeant la salle dans une luminosité trouble et floue.

La pince glissa de mes doigts tant ce spectacle me blessait de par sa beauté posthume. Je m'asseyais au chevet de Cain et prenais ses petites mains glacées dans les miennes. Une chouette hulula au loin tandis qu'a nouveau je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres rouges. Pour la première fois, je me laissais aller à la passion en enfouissant ma langue dans sa bouche, cherchant la sienne froide et molle et la chansonnette retentissait dans mon esprit comme un une musique de fond, sur un air aigus et triste comme une complainte

_Morte il y a peu, laissées seule et pendante_

_Sur les plus hautes tours, sur la plus haute charpente_

_Du château des regrets ou la flore urticante_

_Blessent les cœurs de ceux venu sauvé charmante_

_Qui pend sur le clocher, la morte convalescente_

« Cain... »Articulais-je doucement tandis que je me retirais de son baiser morbide le regardant calmement les yeux embués de larmes.

A nouveau la chouette hulula, plus prés cette fois et je me laissais aller à mon désespoir pleurant de chaudes larmes

_Pleure, petite plante, si pale, agonisante_

_Ne survivra pas de cette éternelle attente_

_Qu'elle s'abandonne dans l'illusion dormante_

_Des rêves suspendus aux ténèbres rougeoyantes._

_Laisse les flammes t'emporter dans leur valse tournante_

_Viens brûler ta peine dans leurs cendres fumantes_

La chanson recommençait, je la laissais faire, n'écoutant qu'a peine les paroles tant la mélodie calme et triste m'enveloppait et me soignait dans ma douleur. J'imaginais avec une peine dévorante Cain demain sur le bûché et cette vision me donnait envie d'hurler, de crier au monde la peine que je ressent devant mon jeune maître si cruellement fauché dans sa jeunesse...par ma faute. Doucement mes doigts glissaient sur les pierres froides, aussi froide que les chairs de mon beau Lord. La chanson s'était tue. Je me mit à fredonner les derniers vers que j'avais machinalement enregistrer écoutant cette fois le sens des paroles

_Laisse les flammes t'emporter dans leur valse tournante_

_Viens brûler ta peine dans leurs cendres fumantes_

Mes mains glissèrent toujours jusqu'à rencontrer le toucher du bois de la caisse ou était rangé l'alcool nécessaire à l'immolation de mon bien aimé...demain...le matin...Le jour, par la porte se teintait déjà de rose et je rectifiais mentalement ma précédente pensée. Ce n'était plus demain, c'était aujourd'hui bientôt, dans quelques heures...

_Laisse les flammes t'emporter dans leur valse tournante_

_Viens brûler ta peine dans leurs cendres fumantes_

Je chantais encore, m'arrêtant parfois pour reprendre mon souffle dans ma douleur entrecoupée de larmes. Oui...petite plante viens brûler tes peines dans la cendre...Ma main s'empara d'un des bidon d'alcool et j'arrosais copieusement mon défunt aimé pleurant toujours tant et tant puis finit par arroser tout autours de nous, le sol les murs, moi-même. La plupart des bougies avaient finies de brûler j'en trouvais pourtant une avec encore assez de flamme. La tenant dans la main je m'allongeais sur le corps de Cain le sentant sous moi pour la première et dernière fois. Je ne souhaitait pas mourir en pyjama aussi je m'en débarrassait et restas là un moment à le contempler encore une dernière fois puis, enfin fis tomber la petite bougie sur le sol, au contact du combustible qui s'enflamma aussitôt nous plongeant tout les deux bientôt dans les enfers auxquelles j'aspiraient et qui jamais en rêve ne m'avaient semblée aussi belles puisque j'y était ici avec mon bien aimé

_xxxxx_

_Maryweather_

_xxxxx_

L'odeur de la fumée me tira de mon lit et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je sorte dehors. Lisa ma servante attitrée m'expliqua que Riff avait disparu et je contemplais alors la gorge serrée les restes fumants de ceux que j'avais le plus aimé, Cain et Riff. De grosses larmes vinrent rendre flou ma vue quand un papier volant attira mon attention. Il portait sur lui une étrange comptine parlant d'une âme immoler et d'une plante venant brûler sa peine dans les flammes...je ne comprenait pas, surtout le dernier passage.

_Et enfin s'acheva l'histoire accablante_

_D'un fils maudit dont le souvenir me hante_

_Précipité au feu comme dans l'eau les Atlantes_

_Et avec lui, cet amour, cette preuve dissonante_

_Post mortem peut être mais pourtant bien troublante_

_A.Hargreaves_


	2. Version refaite

**Titre:** Requiem  
**Auteur:** Elenaure  
**genre:** Shonen ai, drama, morbide…  
**base:** Comte Cain de Kaori Yuky

**Résumé : **C'est l'automneet toute la nature se parede ses plus belles couleurs, mais pour Riff, tout cela n'a plus aucun sens depuis la mort de son jeune maître. Voila une histoire sur ces sentiments et agissement après cette mort****

**Disclaimer: **Les persos sont tous à Kaory Yuky et je ne peux rien en tirer mais je précise au passage que la comptine est entièrement de moi.****

**Commentaire**: Depuis un moment je voulais faire une shot sur les pensées de Riff après la mort de Cain…C'est un peu glauque j'avoue, triste aussi (d'après ce qu'on m'a dit et j'avoue avoir eut les larmes aux yeux en l'écrivant parfois…) Bref aller pas pensé que je suis taré après avoir lu ça (car c'est très torturé) enfin pas que ce soit totalement faux mai bon…ceci est la version2, un tantinet différente de celle que j'ai publié sur , c'est-à-dire, corrigée et avec certain passage réécrit.

**Review:** j'en profite pour faire une réponce aux reviews que j'ai eut sur la première version. Déjà, merçi à tous, vos reviews m'ont fait enormement plaisir elle était toutes plutôt constructives et ce sont elles, et els avis de mes proches qui m'on fait faire cette deuxieme version. je laisse pour le moment les deux versions pour que vous puissiez voire la difference.

Sara: lol en effet j'aurais pas pensée que ce serais toi qui me ferais ma première reviews sur cette fics surtout que je sais à quel point tu adore quand je fais des trucs glauque morbide ou yaoi....merçi beaucoup car c'ets pas mal grace à toi que cette deuxieme version est là ;)

Crynienna: Merçiiii ennormement pour ta review qui m'a fais enormement plaisir surtout que j'adore tout ce que tu fais. Je suis trés heureuse de voir que cette fic plait car moi je l'aime beaucoup. J'ai passé pas mal de temps à l'écrir et comme je me mettait dans la peau de Riff c'était pas toujours trés facile...Grand merci encore

hdonela: merçi aussi...c'étais bien mon but que ce soit touchant...heureuse de savoir que ça a fait mouche sur toi...aller toi Crynienna et moi on vas former le gang des larmes aux yeux...ok?

Nelja: merçi beaucooup pour cette review trés constructives. je vais m'expliquer un peu quand à ce changement de style...je fonctionne vraiment sur mon inspiration et le passage du journale de Riffa vait murit dans mone sprit toute une semaine...de plus j'ai bien écrit cette fic en 5 fois...ce qui fait que c'est pas toujours la même chose suivant mon mod de pensées du moment...J'espere que cette deuxieme version te comblera déjà mieux

---------------------------------------------------------

" Il faisait si beau, si beau pour cette pâle journée d'automne où les arbres pleuraient des larmes de feuilles rougeoyantes qui allaient se poser délicatement sur la chaussée grise. Dans la rue les enfants se promènent avec des bouquets de feuilles et les garçons jouent aux billes avec les marrons. Chaque jour qui passe transforme plus le parc ou j'emmène Maryweather se promener. Mais toi, tu ne verras plus jamais ce spectacle apaisant qu'est celui de l'automne qui transforme le monde du Manoir de vert en rouge. Rouge et vert... C'était tes couleurs je crois, le rouge de tout le sang que tu as versés, le rouge du sang que tu as vu et enduré et le vert, le vert de tes beaux yeux si délicatement pailletés. " _Extrait du journal intime de Riff_

_xxxxx_

_Maryweather_

_xxxxx_

Riff entra dans la chapelle, un bouquet de roses d'un rouge ardent à la main. Je le regardais un moment avant de rabattre le rideau. Il a beau se cacher, je sais qu'il pleure le soir en silence dans sa chambre.

Tout a tant changé depuis peu. Toute cette histoire les avait tellement suremé tout les deux...Et Riff s'imagine encore que c'est de sa faute.

Vous étiez complémentaires ; Tu étais l'air dont nécessitait Cain pour garder vivant le feu qui brûlait en lui et toi, tu avais besoin de ce feu pour réchauffer ton cœur glacé. Il se sentait étouffer sans ta présence et tu te sens te geler doucement sans la sienne...

Je m'éloignais de la fenêtre et allait caresser les cartes mon jeu de tarot. Dans la tristesse de ces derniers temps mes prévisions se révélaient toutes justes mais le cœur me manquait maintenant, ou le courage peut être, de tirer les cartes pour savoir comment tout allait se finir. Car les choses ne resteraient pas dans cet état de suspension continuelle éternellement, ça, je n'avais même pas besoin de tirer mon tarot pour le savoir. L'atmosphère était constamment lourde, remplie d'une oppressante attente dont j'appréhendais l'issus. J'avais si peur de le revoir encore, ce délicieux arcane sans nom qui est venu embrasser mon frère dans son baiser de mort. Mes mains glissaient sur mon jeu aligné, face tourné, j'avais déjà choisi ma carte, celle qui serait le numéro 5 de ma figure, la carte qui régirait sa destiné... Riff. Finalement je me ravisais et choisissais de regarder plus tard, quand j'en aurais le courage, et je laissais mon jeu entamé, espérant que mes cartes, car pour moi les cartes ont leur propre conscience, ne m'en voudraient pas.

_xxxxx_

_Riff_

_xxxxx_

Je m'avançais, roses à la main, cœur au bord des yeux, vers la chapelle du parc où était entreposé ce corps si cher à mes yeux. Devant le bâtiment, je m'arrêtais et observais. Quoi, c'était dans un si lugubre lieu que Cain reposait ? J'avais encore du mal à croire à sa disparition, cela avait été si soudain, si inattendu...On me l'avait ôté alors que je venais à peine de le récupéré. Et c'est dans mon étreinte qu'il était partit, sans un mot, sans une pensée peut être, juste un regard, un regard profond et triste, un regard de mort et d'agonie…Je m'en souviens encore...

_Flash back_

_------------_

J'étais tenu, drogué au laudanum jusqu'au point ou je pouvais à peine de penser, le corps criblé de trace de fouets et autres signes de violence, par deux effroyables mastodontes au service de Delilah.

Nous étions dans ces affreuses cavernes ou l'assemblée avait élue domicile. Ils m'avaient enlevé, ils savaient à quel point mon jeune maître tenait à moi.

Un piège, bas et sans aucun honneur et j'espérais de tout cœur que Cain ne viendrait pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Pourtant, leur mise en scène était presque parfaite, des indices disséminés aux quatre coins de Londres, sur différents cadavres retrouvés dans la même mise en scène, comme un morbide jeu de piste. Ils riaient et attendaient le jeune Lord, certain, qu'a eux d'eux ils l'écraseraient comme une pauvre mouche. Des crétins. Je ricanais intérieurement avec d'autant plus d'ironie et de sarcasme que mon sort était directement lié à celui de Cain. Ils ne manqueraient pas de me tuer quand ils verraient que Cain ne se montrerait pas. Pourtant, je devais m'avouer que mon cœur se brisait un peu à l'idée que mon jeune maître me laisserait mourir, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

Alors que je n'y croyais déjà plus, Cain était arrivé, finalement, habilement déguisé en homme de main. J'étais si faible que je ne me rappelle plus comment il m'enleva mais je sais que les deux colosses n'y survirent pas. Quand j'ouvrais à nouveau les yeux c'était pour voir le docteur venir, venu vérifier que les deux acolytes ne m'avais pas trop abîmé pour tromper leur ennui et pour savoir pourquoi l'arcane majeur de la justice ne revenait toujours pas. La tête de cette dite arcane roula à ses pieds, lancé par Cain au sourire insolent.

Jézabel avait eut un moment d'incertitude dont Cain profita pour lui lancer une dague qui loupa malheureusement son destinataire. Un long combat à l'arme blanche s'en suivit et à la fin le Collecteur d'âme trébucha et tomba dans le puis. Je n'avais jamais vu mon Lord se démener autant à l'escrime, il semblait utiliser toutes ses forces et toute son âme dans chaque coup qu'il portait. Quand il eut ainsi mis à bas son ennemi, le premier geste de Cain fut pour moi. Il courut me prendre dans ses bras.

Cette dernière étreinte fut le souvenir le plus poignant que je garde de mon maître, cette étreinte ou les rôles étaient inversés ou j'étais celui qui pleurait et le jeune Lord celui qui consolait, cette étreinte qui fut interrompu par cette chose qui n'avait d'humaine que l'apparence et le nom, mon ancien maître

Alexis qui sans état d'âme tuait son fils. Je fermais les yeux n'ayant pas eut le temps de prévenir Cain et le bruit du coup de feu fut comme un poignard que l'on me plongeait dans le cœur. J'eu droit au dernier regard de mon jeune maître tandis qu'en même temps que le sang coulait hors de ses lèvres, la vie coulait en un long fil rouge hors de son corps. Et son cœur s'arrêta doucement, tout contre moi.

Le chef de Delilah nous sépara violement et me laissa pleurnicher dans un coin avant qu'un de ses hommes d'arme vint m'administrer une nouvelle drogue. Je pensais mourir mais je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard, sous la pluie à la périphérie de Londres, nu, transis de froid et avec Cain, tout aussi nu et froid. Et ainsi il nous laissa là, sales et humiliés.

Et les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de partir, alors que je lui demandais pourquoi, furent simplement « J'ai fais ce que je voulais faire...tu ne m'es plus bon à rien, te tuer ne me servirait à rien puisque Cain n'est plus là pour en pleurer... »

_------------_

_Fin du Flash Back_

Les souvenirs m'étaient douloureux mais je retenais mes larmes autant que possible. Doucement je m'approchais du corps du Lord, entreposé sur la pierre dans ses plus beaux atours, le visage si serein. Je m'asseyais près de lui et laissais courir mes doigts sur sa peau pâle. Une larme, puis deux, glissa le long de ma joue et vint se choir sur le visage de mon maître.

Il était si beau, si beau et je maudissais autant que je bénissais la mort d'avoir si peu d'emprise sur lui. Il était mort il y a deux jours mais ses chairs n'avait pas encore prise cette odeur caractéristique de la mort que nous connaissons tous au plus profond de nous et que je ne voulais associer en aucun cas à Cain. Je caressais doucement ses joues douces lui adressant mentalement les sanglots de mon âme.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu attendre la mort pour que je puisse ainsi te toucher. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que la vie s'échappe de ton corps pour que je ressente à quel point j'avais besoin de toi. Tu disais que j'étais comme l'air pour toi mais pour moi, toi, tu étais bien plus vital que cela et sans toi je ne suis, moi aussi, qu'un cadavre.

Doucement je me baissais et déposais un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres rouges, rouge comme le sang qu'il avait versé comme si ses veines palpitaient encore sous la pulpe de sa bouche.

"M'aimes-tu ? " demandais-je doucement regrettant de ne plus pouvoir regarder ses yeux pétillants de vie et d'insolence me toiser ironiquement.

Combien de fois n'avais-je rêvé depuis cette nuit fatidique de te voir te réveiller et sortir de ton tombeau sous mon baiser telle Blanche-neige devant son prince charmant. Mais je n'ai rien d'un prince aussi ma belle ne se réveille pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es tu venu me sauver ? C'est égoïste mais je souffre trop de te voir mort que j'aurais préféré être moi-même le mort. Tu aurais du me laisser mourir comme un lâche, comme un pauvre diable, que je suis n'ayant jamais trouvé les sentiments qui m'habitaient.

Un lâche, oui c'est bien le mot. Alexis cours les rues et je le laisse faire...Mais je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'ai pas ton courage ni le feu qui brûlait en toi, ce feu que j'affectionnais tant, celui pourquoi j'étais prêt à mourir, à donner tout mon sang, goutte après goutte...je ne suis qu'un cadavre maintenant, qui se putréfie peu à peu, doucement mais inexorablement. Pourtant je donnerais ma vie pour te revoir encore, rien qu'une fois même si ce n'est que quelques minutes, juste le temps de te dire enfin ce que j'ai au fond du cœur depuis si longtemps, juste le temps de me serrer contre toi et de me plonger dans l'éclat de tes yeux. Cain, là d'où tu es, me pardonnera tu un jour ?

Je le regardais encore et encore m'abîmant dans la contemplation de la perfection morbide que je voyais en son corps, en son visage si calme, en ses lèvres si rouges et pourtant si froides me rendant compte avec un effrois dissimulé que j'avais l'impression de mourir de tristesse tant le voir si beau et pourtant mort me désolait. Je l'aimais plus que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir aimer, toutes mes larmes, toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers lui, chaque fibre de mon corps ne vibrait que pour lui dans l'attente d'une chose qui ne viendrait plus jamais désormais.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sans fin sur mes joues et venaient arroser le visage androgyne de mon beau maître. Doucement, encore je me penchais et lui donnait un autre baiser plus passionné pour autant qu'il était possible d'embrasser passionnément une chose inerte et mon âme agonisait un peu plus à chaque contact avec sa peau gelée. Que ne ferais-je pour à nouveau le prendre dans mes bras, comme j'avais pris autrefois ce petit garçon qui croyait avoir tué son père…Si seulement je pouvais remonter le temps jusqu'à cette période la faisant durer éternellement pour sentir et ressentir encore et pour toujours sa petite tête contre moi.

La cloche du repas sonna et je songeais avec désespoir que c'était la dernière fois, la dernière fois que Cain et moi avions été seul. Demain déjà, aurait lieu les obsèques et la cérémonie. Demain déjà, je ne verrais plus son visage adoré et mes yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes à cette simple pensée. J'essuyait son visage des eaux salé de ma douleur et posais une rose entre ses doigts enlacés et les autres toute autours de son visage pâle laissant quelques pétales sanguins, pauvres larmes de sang, s'éparpiller dans ses cheveux.

---------------------------------------------------------

Je me réveillais en milieu de la nuit ne me souvenant plus du cauchemar qui m'avait ainsi tiré aussi violement des bras de morphée. Le seul souvenir tenace de ce songe était une petite comptine dont par ailleurs je ne me souvenais plus de la fin.

_Fantômes et trahisons des temps lointains nous hantent_

_Qui sauvera maintenant la fragile plante_

_Lasse de soupirer après son âme amante_

A coté de moi, par la fenêtre j'admirais en chantonnant les quelques vers, l'éclat meurtrier que projetait la lune sur la croix de la chapelle. La nuit était si belle mais je la regardais amusé me disant sans cesse que Cain était plus beau comme un garçon se vante que sa bille est plus belle que celle de son voisin. Je me vantait ainsi de posséder plus beau joyaux que la nuit possédant ses étoiles.

Une ombre passa soudain devant la fenêtre et je sursautais. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait t'il être ? Mu par la curiosité j'ouvrais les deux battants et jetais un regard sur la gouttière, situé sous ma fenêtre car ma chambre se trouvait mansardée dans le coin Est de la maison, juste au dessus de l'ex chambre de Cain. Il n'y avait rien. Je ricanais mentalement de ma sottise, j'avais sûrement rêvé voila tout où un bête nuage était simplement passé devant la lune...rien de grave.

Un bruit étrange, sous ma chambre me fit dresser l'oreille. Sa chambre... Sa chambre n'était pas vide. Refoulant mes espoirs idiots qui me montrait Cain en songe, dormant paisiblement dans son lit je me demandais si un cambrioleur n'avait pas réussit à monter jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre du Lord. Je pris une chandelle et descendait calmement en me disant avec sarcasme que je ferais directement fuir le voleur s'il me voyait jamais dans mon pyjama gris et mes cheveux en bataille.

Enfin, j'arrivais devant la porte de la chambre et longtemps j'hésitais. Enfin, d'une poignée sèche et rapide j'ouvrais grand la porte pour découvrir la pièce vide. Je regardais un peu quand soudain une légère musique me parvint aux oreilles :

_De cruelles fleurs l'ont abandonnées sur la pente_

_Qui puis la sauver si c'n'est l'âme équivalente ?_

Je me retournais vivement.

« Qui est là ? » demandais-je n'attendant aucunement une réponse qui vint pourtant sous la forme d'un croassement en provenance du lit. Je me retournais et apercevais maintenant l'ombre noir d'un corbeau, perché sur l'oreiller et me regardant de ses yeux jaunes tout en ouvrant ses ailes. Mais d'où venait la musique ?

Je le fit sortir par la fenêtre me demandant comment il avait pu rentrer puis tachais de refaire le lit que l'animal en se débattant avait un peu défait et constata avec horreur une épingle de cravate sur le lit...L'épingle de cravate que Cain était sensé porter en ce moment même...Et puis surtout il y avait trois petites taches rouges sur le tissus pâle. Trois petites goutte de sang frais qui luisait ironiquement dans la lumière lunaire.

L'effrois me prit et je me précipitais dehors vers la chapelle. Elle était fermée à clef,Il me fallu forcer la porte. Quand je pu entrer je constatais avec soulagement que Cain était toujours là, allongé et beau, toujours aussi serein. Sans savoir pourquoi, je ne m'inquiétais même pas du fait que toutes les bougies soient allumées plongeant la salle dans une luminosité trouble et floue.

La pince glissa de mes doigts tant ce spectacle me blessait de par sa beauté posthume. Je m'asseyais au chevet de Cain et prenais ses petites mains glacées dans les miennes. Une chouette hulula au loin tandis qu'à nouveau je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres rouges. Pour la première fois, je me laissais aller à la passion en enfouissant ma langue dans sa bouche, cherchant la sienne froide et déjà dure et la chansonnette retentissait dans mon esprit comme une musique de fond, sur un air aigus et triste comme une complainte, comme un sinistre requiem.

_Morte il y a peu, laissées seule et pendante_

_Sur les plus hautes tours, sur la plus haute charpente_

_Du château des regrets ou la flore urticante_

_Blessent les cœurs de ceux venu sauvé charmante_

_Qui pend sur le clocher, la morte convalescente_

« Cain... »Articulais-je doucement tandis que je me retirais de son baiser morbide le regardant calmement les yeux embués de larmes.

A nouveau la chouette hulula, plus prés cette fois et je me laissais aller à mon désespoir pleurant de chaudes larmes

_Pleure, petite plante, si pale, agonisante_

_Ne survivra pas de cette éternelle attente_

_Qu'elle s'abandonne dans l'illusion dormante_

_Des rêves suspendus aux ténèbres rougeoyantes._

_Laisse les flammes t'emporter dans leur valse tournante_

_Viens brûler ta peine dans leurs cendres fumantes_

La chanson recommençait, je la laissais faire, n'écoutant qu'a peine les paroles tant la mélodie calme et triste m'enveloppait et me soignait dans ma douleur. J'imaginais avec une peine dévorante Cain demain sur le bûché et cette vision me donnait envie d'hurler, de crier au monde la peine que je ressentais devant mon jeune maître si cruellement fauché dans sa jeunesse...par ma faute. Et je me sentais si seul. Dans ma douleur il n'y avait que moi, moi qui souffrais moi qui pleurais, qui pourra jamais sécher mes larmes ? Mes doigts allèrent, tremblant caresser la peau cristalline de Cain. Je voulais mourir en ce moment même tant mon cœur semblait vouloir éclater sous la pression trop grande de ma douleur. Pourquoi les contes de fée n'étaient t'ils que des contes ? Pourquoi mon cher, Cain ne se réveillait-il pas sous mes baisers ? N'était-il pas bien trop jeune pour mourir ? Combien étaient ceux qui, tellement plus que lui méritaient la mort ? Toutes ces questions se retournaient et se reposaient dans mon esprit sans que jamais une réponse ne parvienne. Il était si beau si parfait…un enfant encore…

« Oh Cain, ou que tu sois dis moi ou trouverais-je jamais consolation à ta perte ? »

Doucement mes doigts glissaient sur les pierres froides, aussi froides que les chairs de mon beau Lord. La chanson s'était tue. Je me mit à fredonner les derniers vers que j'avais machinalement enregistré écoutant cette fois le sens des paroles

_Laisse les flammes t'emporter dans leur valse tournante_

_Viens brûler ta peine dans leurs cendres fumantes_

Mes mains glissèrent toujours jusqu'à rencontrer le toucher du bois de la caisse ou était rangé l'alcool nécessaire à l'immolation de mon bien aimé...demain...le matin...Le jour, par la porte se teintait déjà de rose et je rectifiais mentalement ma précédente pensée. Ce n'était plus demain, c'était aujourd'hui bientôt, dans quelques heures qu'il allait disparaître, ne restant plus que cendres et souvenirs...Et comme un signe divin envoyé par celui que je chérissais plus que tout je compris le sens de cette belle comptine

_Laisse les flammes t'emporter dans leur valse tournante_

_Viens brûler ta peine dans leurs cendres fumantes_

Je chantais encore, m'arrêtant parfois pour reprendre mon souffle dans ma douleur entrecoupée de larmes. Ce serait mon requiem.

Oui...petite plante viens brûler tes peines dans la cendre...Ma main s'empara d'un des bidon d'alcool et j'arrosais copieusement mon défunt aimé pleurant toujours tant et tant puis finit par arroser tout autours de nous, le sol les murs, tout.

Ensuite, tremblant et haletant, j'ôtais mon pyjama me dévoilant pour la première fois nu devant mon maître. Doucement, je m'assis sur le rebord, comme je le faisais toujours si ce n'était que cette fois ce serait la dernière. D'un geste maladif je renversais le reste de combustible sur mon corps ne quittant pas des yeux mon cher Cain. La plupart des bougies avaient finies de brûler j'en trouvais pourtant une avec encore assez de flamme. La tenant dans la main je m'allongeais sur le corps de Cain le sentant sous moi pour la première et dernière fois. Et enfin, je fis tomber la petite bougie sur le sol, qui, au contact de l'alcool s'enflamma aussitôt nous plongeant tout les deux bientôt dans les enfers auxquelles j'aspirais et qui, jamais même en rêve ne m'avaient semblé aussi belles puisque j'étais ici, avec mon bien aimé. Le dernier visage que je vis fut celui du Lord tout comme le dernier visage qu'il avait vu fut le mien et ensemble nous partîmes.

_xxxxx_

_Maryweather_

_xxxxx_

L'odeur de la fumée me tira de mon lit. J'ouvris la fenêtre et aperçue la chapelle en feu….qui avait pu ? J'enfilai ma cape prête à sortir et aperçue, qu'a cause du coup de vent les cartes s'étaient retournées. Je vis alors, en position 4 et 5, celles qui déterminent la réponse l'arcane de l'amoureux et celle sans nom. La première signifiant l'amour et la deuxième, dans ce cas là, la mort. Et mon cœur se brisa.

Dehors, Lisa ma servante attitrée m'expliqua que Riff avait disparu mais je le savais déjà et je contemplais alors, la gorge serrée les restes fumants de ceux que j'avais le plus aimé, Cain et Riff. De grosses larmes vinrent rendre flou ma vue quand un papier volant attira mon attention. Il portait sur lui une étrange comptine parlant d'une âme immolée et d'une plante venant brûler sa peine dans les flammes...je ne comprenais pas, surtout le dernier passage.

_Et enfin s'acheva l'histoire accablante_

_D'un fils maudit dont le souvenir me hante_

_Précipité au feu comme dans l'eau les Atlantes_

_Et avec lui, cet amour, cette preuve dissonante_

_Post mortem peut être mais pourtant bien troublante_

_A.Hargreaves_


End file.
